Let $x$ be a real number such that
\[x^2 + 4 \left( \frac{x}{x - 2} \right)^2 = 45.\]Find all possible values of $y = \frac{(x - 2)^2 (x + 3)}{2x - 3}.$  Enter all possible values, separated by commas.
Answer: From the given equation,
\[x^2 + \left( \frac{2x}{x - 2} \right)^2 - 45 = 0.\]Let $a = x$ and $b = \frac{2x}{x - 2}.$  Then $a^2 + b^2 = 45,$ or
\[(a + b)^2 - 2ab - 45 = 0.\]In other words,
\[\left( x + \frac{2x}{x - 2} \right)^2 - \frac{4x^2}{x - 2} - 45 = 0.\]We can write this as
\[\left( \frac{x^2}{x - 2} \right)^2 - \frac{4x^2}{x - 2} - 45 = 0.\]Let $y = \frac{x^2}{x - 2}.$  Then $y^2 - 4y - 45 = 0,$ which factors as $(y - 9)(y + 5) = 0.$  So,
\[\left( \frac{x^2}{x - 2} - 9 \right) \left( \frac{x^2}{x - 2} + 5 \right) = 0.\]Then $(x^2 - 9x + 18)(x^2 + 5x - 10) = 0,$ which factors as
\[(x - 3)(x - 6)(x^2 + 5x - 10) = 0.\]If $x = 3,$ then
\[\frac{(x - 2)^2 (x + 3)}{2x - 3} = 2.\]If $x = 6,$ then
\[\frac{(x - 2)^2 (x + 3)}{2x - 3} = 16.\]If $x^2 + 5x - 10 = 0,$ then $x^2 = -5x + 10,$ and
\[x^3 = x(-5x + 10) = -5x^2 + 10x = -5(-5x + 10) + 10x = 35x - 50.\]Hence,
\begin{align*}
\frac{x^3 - x^2 - 8x + 12}{2x - 3} &= \frac{(35x - 50) - (-5x + 10) - 8x + 12}{2x - 3} \\
&= \frac{32x - 48}{2x - 3} = 16.
\end{align*}Thus, the possible values of $\frac{(x - 2)^2 (x + 3)}{2x - 3}$ are $\boxed{2,16}.$